This application is related to another patent application which is commonly owned by the assignee of this application and which is incorporated by reference. The related application is: application Ser. No. 09/251,427 by inventors Howard S. Leopold and Yuliy Rushansky, entitled ELECTRICAL CIRCUIT INTERRUPTER, filed Feb. 17, 1999.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mounting device, and more particularly, to a standoff assembly for supporting an electrical component.
2. Description of Related Art
In many respects, circuit boards are difficult to manufacture and assemble. For example, the available space to mount elements to a circuit board is limited. Also, the use of small parts makes assembly more difficult. The modern trend is to reduce the size of electrical elements and their associated elements. Accordingly, electrical devices in general require compact elements that can perform their functions effectively.
Standoff assemblies may be used to support electrical components in any number of electrical devices. Conventional standoff assemblies suffer from several short-comings. These standoff assemblies are bulky and difficult to assemble and mount to a circuit board. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved standoff assembly that is easy to manufacture, assemble, and use. Also, a need exists for a compact standoff assembly that supports an electrical component.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a mounting device, and more particularly, a standoff assembly for supporting an electrical component, that substantially eliminates one or more of the problems due to limitations of the related art.
An object of the invention is to provide a standoff assembly that is easily and economically manufactured.
Another object of the invention is to provide a standoff assembly that is easy to assemble.
Another object of the invention is to provide a standoff assembly that utilizes identical parts to simplify the manufacturing and use of the assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a standoff assembly that is easy to mount to a mounting structure such as a circuit board.
A further object of the invention is to provide a compact standoff assembly.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the following detailed description or may be learned by practicing the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention includes a standoff assembly for supporting an electrical component including at least one lead, the standoff assembly comprising a first supporting member including a protrusion and defining an opening; and a second supporting member including a protrusion to mate with the opening of the first supporting member and defining an opening to receive the protrusion of the first supporting member, wherein the protrusions engage one another to assemble the first and second supporting members.
Another aspect of the invention includes in combination, a mounting structure and a standoff assembly for supporting an electrical component including at least one lead, the standoff assembly comprising a first supporting member including a protrusion and defining an opening; and a second supporting member including a protrusion to mate with the opening of the first supporting member and defining an opening to receive the protrusion of the first supporting member, wherein the protrusions engage one another to assemble the first and second supporting members.
A further aspect of the present invention includes a method of assembling components for supporting an electrical component including at least one lead, the method comprising the steps of providing a first supporting member including a protrusion and defining an opening; providing a second supporting member including a protrusion to mate with the opening of the first supporting member and defining an opening to receive the protrusion of the first supporting member; positioning the electrical component adjacent to at least one of the first and second supporting members; and engaging the protrusion on the first and second supporting members together to assemble the first and second supporting members.
It is to be understood that both the general description above, and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.